


What's Gone Before Will Be Concealed

by Katherine



Category: The Lion King (1994)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Gen, Pre-Canon, Scar is female, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22249303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: Taka had gone into seclusion with Sarafina, plausibly enough.
Relationships: Sarafina & Scar
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	What's Gone Before Will Be Concealed

"Taka." Sarafina's tone was low, as if there were any danger of their being overheard in this remote corner of the Pride Lands. They were uncomfortably near to the Elephant Graveyard, but Taka had assured her the hyenas would let them be.

Taka had gone into seclusion with Sarafina, plausibly enough. Sometimes a friend would withdraw to be near when another lioness birthed, or to be a companion in the late stage of pregnancy. Sarafina had kept herself hidden longer than most. But then, an ordinary lioness of the pride could make a place where she would for birth and the first, vulnerable time. Only a queen bearing the king's heir need do so in Pride Rock, and have the first born presented from the promontory. As Mufasa had been.

Taka raised her head, standing proud as a ruler that she—second-born and female—was unlikely ever to be. Mufasa was the golden prince, already thick-maned and strong-muscled. He was in so many ways unlike his sister.

"She should be a princess," Taka said, as she licked with once-uncharacteristic gentleness at her tiny daughter's paler pelt. "First grandcub of Ahadi." Then, nearly mocking, "Mufasa's own niece."

"The pride won't accept her," Sarafina said.

Taka curled her lip, but she knew that truth as strongly. Of course the pride would believe that Taka—Scar, as most called her—set aside, unwanted, yet of royal blood, would stay untouched. Never stray, or betray her line, or lie down for some ill-mannered rogue. Would never have a child that would complicate the line of succession. A rogue's get, and Taka's overlooked self for a mother.

"Take her—" Taka grated out. Sarafina put a paw out to the cub, her touch already motherly, and coaxed Nala to her side next to Mheetu. A two cub litter for Sarafina. They would pass that off. Keep secret that Taka had ever mated, ever bore a child. A cousin to Mufasa's son.


End file.
